A driving device conventionally has a motor and a controller for controlling the motor, which are integrally disposed in the driving device. In such a driving device, a housing of a motor defines holes (hereinafter, referred to as “lead holes”) into which leads extending from a coil of the motor to the controller are inserted. When the lead holes extend through the housing between an inside and an outside of the housing, foreign substances may be allowed to enter into the housing through the lead holes.
To address this concern, JP 2015-144507 A discloses a driving device including a sealing member to close the lead holes. The sealing member includes a base inside the housing and a plurality of protrusions protruding from the base into the lead holes. The protrusion includes a cylindrical portion in which the lead is loosely fitted and a cover portion that is disposed in one end of the cylindrical portion such that the lead is in tightly contact with the cover portion. The base is held between a bottom of a cylindrical case, which forms the housing, and a frame end. According to the sealing member, since there is a space between an outer circumferential side and an inner circumferential side of the cylindrical portion, the cylindrical portion is allowed to be flexed. Therefore, even if the lead slightly moves inside the lead hole, the cover portion can be prevented from being deformed because of the flexibility of the cylindrical portion.
In the above patent document, the sealing member is held in the axial direction. Thus, the housing needs to have a holder formed of the bottom of the case and the frame end, which are arranged in the axial direction. As a result, the configuration of the housing may be complicated.
In view of the above, it is an objective of the present disclosure to provide a driving device that is capable of suppressing deterioration of sealing function against lead holes, while allowing leads to slightly move, and that is also capable of making the structure of a housing simple.